Forfeit
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: Prompt asked for by fairyartlover on AO3 - Loki witnessing your execution.


It's eerily quiet for what feels like hours until Loki hears the heavy footsteps of a handful of guards making their way towards him, pushing past his mother who is trying her best to reach him but is being held back by Thor. An emotionless expression on the older Prince's face. Loki doesn't put up a fight, instead he drops the bloodied dagger and holds his hands out in front of him.

"Prince Loki you are under arrest for the murder of Odin Allfather."

The darkness has fully consumed him now and the only way to live with it is for him to be away from everyone he holds close.

2 hours earlier

Loki knew sleeping with a commoner was bad, he knew letting you live at the Palace was worse but he didn't know just how bad it was until Odin caught you dressed rather seductively in Loki's bed. That's when it started going downhill.

It started small like whispers between servants, soon it was guards giving you both foul looks then finally it was his mother trying to convince him to let you go before Odin did something rash.

It was a week before Odin did that something rash and ordered for your arrest. It was another week before your execution was announced to the people of Asgard, many of them not knowing what to think at how harsh Odin was being but still not questioning their King. It was only Loki who spoke out. He cursed and shouted and pleaded with Odin but he still wouldn't let you live. His father had said something about disturbing the Royal genes.. whatever that meant.

Now Loki stands watching as two muscular guards drag your weakened body through the growing crowds, your feet dragging along behind you and your head hanging low. Loki can't fully see your face but he can see your usually sparkling emerald eyes searching the crowds for him. He's too much of a coward to show himself to you though so he hides behind an illusion and stands quietly at the back of the Throne room. Only it's notcowardice or weakness that is flashing across his face and hanging around his neck like a dead weight, it's guilt.

Loki realises that the rope that hangs around your neck is similar to the rope of guilt that hangs around his. Knowing he has caused this. He should have let you go like his mother had told him. You were his lover, his best friend and his life all in one but now, to Odin, you would be nothing more than another dead body because of Loki himself. To Loki though, you would be the one that got away and he would do everything in his power to avenge your death because he was not letting you go that easily. People would remember you.

He watches as your eyes land on him, your ability to see through his illusions had always amazed him but right now he wishes that ability would go away. You keep staring at him until he is the one to look away and when he does.. the floor opens, the rope drops and you take your last breath. Your eyes never leaving him.

He's weak. He knows it. He should have stood up for you more, fought for the love you both felt for each other and not let Odin be so harsh in his punishment. You didn't deserve to die. The only people that die by hanging is murderers and rapists but you were none of those things. You were just an innocent girl who happened to fall in love with a Prince.

Loki makes his way quickly out of the Throne room, he doesn't watch the guards throw your body onto the back of a cart like some worthless animal or how the people of Asgard gasp at how young you are. Instead he goes to his room, finds his favourite gold encrusted dagger and stabs the King in front of everyone in the Throne room.

"You brought this on yourself father." Loki snarls as Odin struggles to breathe. "If you had just let us live our little life like I had asked then you wouldn't be dying with her today."

"S-Son.. she w-wa-as going t-to dis-sturb the Royal g-genes.." Odin manages to say but the darkness is already clouding Loki's vision and before Odin can say another word Loki pierces his heart with the same dagger Odin had got made for him when he won his first fight at the age of three.

"See you in Hel."

He turns to face his mother and brother when they run into the room, breaking down when they see the scene before them. The people who were originally in the room had all fled when Loki stabbed Odin the first time, the pain of watching their King be killed by his own son too much for some of them to witness. Even though most understood why Loki was so angry. You were his weakness. Were.

It's eerily quiet for what feels like hours until Loki hears the heavy footsteps of a handful of guards making their way towards him, pushing past his mother who is trying her best to reach him but is being held back by Thor. An emotionless expression on the older Prince's face. Loki doesn't put up a fight, instead he drops the bloodied dagger and holds his hands out in front of him.

"Prince Loki you are under arrest for the murder of Odin Allfather."

The darkness has fully consumed him now and the only way to live with it is for him to be away from everyone he holds close.

* * *

I know I have been super busy lately so I'm only getting around to posting these now and I'm really sorry (I hope they are just as good as my work has been). Sorry it's so short! If you have any prompts or ideas for a one shot then please get in touch.


End file.
